shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Queendom of Bladestorm
Introduction The Queendom of Bladestorm is a single Queendom that coveres the entire island of Itsuna. The city itself is split into five districts that are formed together like a wagon wheel. The Northern district, The southern District, The Eastern District, The Western District, and finally the Central District. The Queendom of Bladestorm, or simply Bladestorm is a city built upon the idea of freedoms with limited control. Despite having Barons and a Queen the normal medieval hierarchy one would expect to see does not exist here. Instead wealth and influence makes one a noble and right and wrong is usually determined by power. History The Queeendom of Bladestorm was originally simply the Island of Itsuna. It was a island inhabited by the Hitokui. On this island the Hitokui had developed a matriarchy system that ruled and governed there tribe. This system became the base in which Bladestorm would later be founded on. The Island remained mainly Hitokuian till the Red Day over three hundred years ago. On the Red Day, a great hurricane hit the island destroying many house and damaging fields. The Hitokui were ready for it, as there grand priest saw it coming in a vison, however the human sailors out at sea did not. The storm ended up washing many ships onto there island and killing many of its passengers. Once the dust cleared and the rebuilding started many of the humans who survived were stranded with no way home. This is when the village of Blades was formed on the Eastern Half of the Island. For a hundred years the two races intermingled and lived peacefully on the island. Culture blended and ways changed. Peace was good, but peace could not last forever. The Island was invaded by a group of people called the Dunnas. There invasion of the Island was known as The Storm Call. It got this name due to the extremely loud sound of there horns as they landed on the beaches. War soon consumed the island as the Dunnas, who were pretty much vikings, invaded and retreated and invaded again. This went on and off for about fifty years till the day Stormbeard showed up. Stormbeard did not simply want the things of the people of Itsuna, he wanted Itsuna. Stormbeard invaded with a massive force and took over the West Coast. This placed them on the opposite ends of the Eastern coast Humans, who now called themselves the Yoake. The rest of the century pasted with wars unending. Peace did not once again come to the island till the Great Storm that brought the Yoake returned to the sea. With its great power and destruction of the great storm the entire island was brought to its knees. The Yoake and Dunnas came to piece and the Hitokui acted as both mediators and separation point. It was during this time that Dunnas culture began to infect the Hitokui way of life. They began to dress like them, eat like them, and some even adopted there way of speaking. The Hitokui continued to blend, while there two sides stayed separate. It was during the middle of this century that the most important person in Bladestorm history was born, Queen Anna. Queen Anna, who was simply Anna at the time, was born into a simple and small family of Hitokui. At the time the Hitokui controlled the Center Island, but most of the power fell into the hands of the east and west. There was peace, but the peace had placed the original inhabitant at the bottom of the totem pole. Anna however did not like this. Anna was both ambitious and crazy. She sought to subjugate both the East and West under her banner and create a empire on the island. In order to do this she gained the assistance of her eternal who we all know as Saint Jill. Saint Jill, or simply Jill at that time was a inventor and a teacher. When Anna called upon her services as a inventor she created her the Holy Sword Diagadon. Diagadon, which we all know as the most holy sword of Bladestorm, was chainsaw sword. However at that time it was something new that we did not all have and own. When she created this new and deadly blade it gave Anna the edge over far more season and powerful Swordswomen. With the blade she was able to overcome the chieftains of the individual tribes and finally the Baron of the Hitokui. After seizing power she invaded the West with the help of the east. The surprise attack made there victory swift, but the fact that she used the Eastern men as the bulk of the attack made her betray of the East even swifter. In a matter of two decades she had both the East and West under her control. She then built herself a palace in the South and her old friend a place in the North. However this would not last long. Only five years after unification Anna was assassinated by a nightblade and left her new Queendom with no blood heir. As a result everything fell into the hands of Saint Jill. Under Saint Jill the Queendom of Bladestorm came into what it is today. She was never one for controlling others and she was easily overwhelmed by a group of people. In order to mitigate this she created the Barons. The Baron of the West ruled over the West, The Baron of the East ruled over the east, the Baron of the North Ruled the North, and The Baron of the south ruled the south. This left Jill with simply controlling the Center. She could manage the problems of the Center easily and keeping eyes on her Barons was also easy from her position. It was not till later after her death that a Baron of the Center was created. The idea was for the kingdom to be ruled by others, but watched over by the queen. Jill was also the person who named the Queendom. For a while it was simply called Annaland, but after her passing Jill thought it would cause disenchant between the sides. Instead she called it Bladestorm. "Our nation has been shaped by both the storm and the blade, and as such that shall be our name. From this day forth we are known as Bladestorm." Jill's bloodline has ruled over Bladestorm ever sense, all the way up to the more modern era of after Gold Roger. After the death of Goldroger things started to heat up on the island of Bladestorm. The Yonko began to set there eyes on owning the island and the World government was moving to take over the world. Forces of Murica also moved in to try and secure the island into there alliance. The queen of the Island at this time was Queen Anna of Bladestorm. Queen Anna came into power at the age of ten when her mother was assassinated by a nightblade. A Baron, of the North of course, had aspired to take the throne. She had assassinated the queen and argued that the young princess was too young to rule. Her plan was to rule the land as the leader of a ruling body of five, however her plan went south when the nightbalde was caught by a another nightbalde. Revealing everything the Baroness was put to death and Anna rose to the throne despite being ten years of age. She has been ruling ever since and currently holds the city together despite its chaotic nature. Geography The best way to explain Bladestorm is to look at a wagon wheel. The city covers the entire island. The West and East are both compact with lots of houses, but the North and south have more space. The center is almost completely empty of urbanization. There are many farm houses with great wheat fields and the center castle in the middle. It is a beautiful place and is often visited by many of the people from the other corners of the Island. The Center of the Island is on a higher elevation than the rest of the Island. From the top of the Castle in the Center you can look down and see all four corners of the Island and the different segments of the city. This is one of the main reason why Anna had a advantage when the fighting started. She could see everything from up high, though this was not exact vision. Big dust clouds and other things gave away army movements and no one could surprise her with moving forces. In the Southern Barony of Bladestorm there is a abandoned Church located near the center of the Barony. The Church use to belong to a old god worshiped long ago. However that god has been forgotten in the modern age and now the building acts as the headquarters for the Temples, a street gang located in the south. Architecture Explain the types of buildings or theme of the island. The Architecture on the island changes depending on where you are located. On the eastern side of the island you have the more eastern style buildings. The style is closer to the Japanese style with its wooden buildings and tea shops. The Western end has the gothic style buildings with sharp arcs and dark stone. The Northern style is more of a Chinese style. Its designe is similar to Han China. The south is where everything mixes. There are buildings of all kinds and streets of all types. The south has fallen into disarray and as a result it is only maintained by the people who live in the area. Culture All across Bladestorm, with the exception of the south females act as the head of houses. It is not impossible for a male to own anything or gain respect, but it is a very female oriented society. Women hold the power here and it shows up in almost everything they do. In Bladestorm Women are expected to rise up into politics, fight, and manage money. Men are expected to fix things, work the fields, and try to find a wife who can raise his family status. Children in Bladestorm are usually raised by there grandparents instead of there parents. If there are no grandparents to raise them then it usually falls onto a unmarried uncle, or aunt. If they are not available then it falls to the father. Mothers also look after their children, but only when they are very young. Once they are older the women usually goes back into there political games or whatever profession they find themselves in. Government The Queendom of Bladestorm is a Monarchy Republic. The Barons over the North, West, East, and Center are all elected by the people who live in that region. However they are ruled over by the Queen, who controls all the military. The queen monitors the Barons and insures that everything runs. She is also the one who deals with foreigners. The Queen however can not make laws, nor can she judge anyone, with the exception of military staff. All laws and judgement are done by the Barons, but the Queen does have one true power in law making. She has the ability to appoint one Barron and that is the Barron of the South. The South is the only section of the island that does not have the right to elect a Baron. This is because the South is the prison of the kingdom. The Southern section of the Island was converted to a prison State. Anyone who committed a crime or was exiled from the other Baronies was sentenced to live in the south. Walls were erected on all sides separating it from the sea and the other sections of the island. There is only three ways into the south. The first is to fly over it, the second is the main gate, and the last is a secret underground tunnel hidden from both view an knowledge of all. With the south unable to vote the votes to the Queen. She must then elect a Baron of the South who pushes her agenda in the Senate and watches over the south. Most of the time however the Baron of the South does not even visit the walls that surround it. The Senate of Bladestorm is made up of two branches. The first is the Barons. The second is the nobles. Nobles are chosen by the people themselves in a two year election. These elections are usually corrupt and rigged, but they are done every two years. Each Barony has its own laws and rules. Depending on which section you live in the amount of freedom changes. The south has complete freedom. You can do as you desire in the south, but you lack any of the safety of stability. The south is a favorite destination for pirates who dock in the east or west and pass though the main gate with a pass. Here you don't have to worry about anyone telling you want to do. The only three rules that guard the place are Don't Get caught stealing, Don't try to damage the walls, and don't harm children. If you follow those rules you will not be murdered by the guards and most of the town. The East is more strict. They pride themselves on there blade work and swordsmenship. Every citizen of the East must have and carry a sword. Anyone who does not follow this rule will be considered second class. Blades are very important in there society and as a result everyone has one. The eastern laws follow the same patter you would expect in a normal town. However murder is pretty much none existent. Anyone who has a problem with someone else can challenge that person to a dual. The dual is then submitted to the court and the court had to determine if it is sanction, which 90% of the time is yes. They only really say no if children or the elderly are involved. The West is more chaotic and free. If you want the healthy mix of security and Freedom then you visit the western end of the Island. The West has most of your standard pirate laws. If you can beat the other guy in a fight it is yours. However if you get caught stealing the punishment is rough. In the West the matriarch system fades a little as they focus more on strength of arm. still the Baron of the West has always been a women and that traditions is not changing soon. The North has unlimited freedom for the rich, but no freedoms for the poor. Everything is based on income and money. With enough money you can do what you want. The only thing that keeps people in check is deeds that would endanger the city as a whole. Food, Medicine, and other consumables are monitored for poison and ill ingredients. Regulation of essential markets is all that keeps the North from being pure capitolisum. Citizens List the people who reside on the island, both current or past. Trivia List any trivia, such as Related Articles Pages relating to this island on this wiki. Category:Island Category:New World Location Category:Location Category:LordNoodleXIV